Phospholipase A.sub.2 (PLA.sub.2) is a protein capable of specifically hydrolyzing the ester bond at the sn-2-position of phospholipids, and includes cytosolic PLA.sub.2 (cPLA.sub.2) and secretory type PLA.sub.2 (sPLA.sub.2) which are clearly distinguishable from each other. It is known that cPLA.sub.2 can selectively hydrolyze phospholipids which is esterified with arachidonic acid the 2-position. Accordingly, the prevention of cPLA.sub.2 activity would inhibit the release of arachidonic acid from phospholipids. Arachidonic acid is a precursor of prostaglandins and leulotrienes which are endobiotic substances known to be participating in the onset of inflammation. These inflammation inducers are produced through a series of processes, so called, "arachidonate cascade". Therefore, it is assumed that the inhibition of the release of arachidonic acid would suppress the production of various substances involved in inflammation and is useful for the prevention or treatment of inflammatory diseases. Examples of such diseases include rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, inflammatory bowel diseases, injury due to ischemic reperfusion, allergic rhinitis, psoriasis, and the like. The compounds having thiazolidinedion and pyrrolidine rings are disclosed in WO97/41120, WO97/41121, EP-780389-A1, JP 7-138258 (A1), and EP-528734-A1. However, there is no description about the cytosolic phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibitory activity therein. WO97/05135 discloses the cytosolic phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibitor but not compounds of the present invention.